


We All Watch The X-Files

by starshine24mc



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Filk, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-12-01
Updated: 2002-12-01
Packaged: 2018-11-20 20:17:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11342484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starshine24mc/pseuds/starshine24mc
Summary: To the tune of, and with apologies to Billy Joel's "We Didn't Start the Fire", written for Sam as a sort of a Christmas present. It's silly, and who wants it, but I'm kinda proud of it, and if you want to archive it, go on, just leave my name on it!





	We All Watch The X-Files

 

 

Dana Scully, FBI, Fox Mulder wants to cry

Morley smoker, Walter Skinner

Where's the EBE?

 

Ice core samples, Deep Throat dying,

Scully doubting, Fox still crying

North Pole insects, Max is missing

Truth we still can't see.

 

Mathieson, contact, Duane Barry, Jose Chung

Krycek is a nasty spy and

Mulder stops for one more cry

 

Scully's gone, last seen

Skyland Mountain, no dream

Orchestrated, Liver-eating, So long Scully

Goodbye

 

**CHORUS:**

We all watch the X-Files

It was all the reruns

Taught us to trust no one

We all watch the X-Files

No we won't deny it

Come on won't you try it?

 

 Dana Scully back again, Detour and Max and then

 Agent Pendrell, Sister Missy, even X is dead

 Holly, Frank Burst, Cerulean Blue, Schools cursed,

 Nisei, Japanese, Inbred mom's in bed. 

 

John Roche, Mad Hat

Queequeg's dead and Virg eats fat

Tunguska jail, Mulder's harmed

Krycek's coming home one-armed

 

Pusher, Apocrypha, healing man's in Canada

Teena's stroke, ain't no joke

Bounty hunter's coming!

 

**CHORUS**

 

Mulder's dead, Scully's sick

Michael Kritschau did the trick

Implants, Mulder cried,

In the Field Where I died

 

Scully lives, Cassandra's here

Krycek kissed him, which was queer!

Investigate homicides,

Twilight Time means Fox gets fried

 

Scully had a baby; monster was a Cher fan

Fox hunt, get away,

Doll said, "I want to play."

 

Bowman's got the blues; Skinner hasn't got a clue:

shot Modell, read the paint

Put Fox in five point restraints

 

**CHORUS**

 

Gibson Praise, chess pro, seems the kid is psychic

Fowley, Spender, who the heck are these guys?

 

Bombing down in Dallas, Cancerman is callous,

Shot Fox, shot boss, Scully got a bee sting.

 

Office fire, life's hard

Mulder's in the psyche ward

Duchovny's gay, in L.A.

What more do we have to say?

 

**CHORUS**

 

Save the boy, Drive the car

Dreamland switch, we've gone too far

Rain king, Ghosts who stole Christmas

Boo hoo

Monday, Wolf-girl, A.D.Kersh, Skinner's sick and

Getting worse

Scully found an alien

And saved Fox from Cancerman

 

Season seven no surprise

Sam is dead and Mulder cries

Wish comes true, Scully's blue

Snakes, Theefs, Big kiss, eww!

Skinner's in a bubblebath, Spender's feeling

Krycek's wrath

Mulder's gone, made Skinner cry

Doggett is the new guy!

 

**CHORUS:**

We all watch the X-Files

It was all the reruns

Taught us to trust no one

We all watch the X-Files

But when we are gone

It'll still go on and on and on and on...

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works.


End file.
